voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Hull
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Lurvanian |Born=October 12, 15 BE |Died=April 24, 67 AE |Status=Deceased |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Dark Brown |Height=6'6" |Weight=245 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Politician |Occupation2=President |Years Active=4-40 AE |Family1=Jane Hull (daughter) |Family2=Jacqueline Hull (niece) |Political Party=Karavist Party |Religion=Lurvanian Orthodox |Other Section?=Yes |Other Section Title=Presidential Information |OtherLeft1= Preceded by Mason Trah (25 - 33) |OtherRight1= Succeeded by Alan Fruith (41 - 44) }} Gordon Hull was an Akarvian politician and diplomat infamous for being the nations fifth president, fourth vice president, second Head of International Relations, and first member of a political party to win a presidential election. Despite all of this, Hull was remembered by history as one of the several world leaders responsible for forming the International Council of Voldrania. In the chaotic landscape of Voldrania's early years there were very few people willing to actively partake in the political world rather than focus on building up, something Hull took advantage of from a young age. In 4 AE, at only 18 years old, Hull managed to become his relatively small encampments representative, and went on to act as their political envoy. Hull consistent contribution to Akarv's early small scale political formation is what earned him a position in the nations Senate in 12 AE, where he earned the attention of rising political star Niles Karav. The two formed a close friendship, and in 16 AE Karav made Hull his running mate in his ultimately successful presidential campaign. The Vice Presidency of Akarv was largely ceremonial in the earlier days, but Hull made use of his newfound influence by acting as a manager for some of Akarv's domestic issues, filling in for a President and Senate that were temporarily more focused on the Military's expansion. He also played a crucial role as mediator between Akarv and leaders of Equis and Yoren, and in his and Karav's second term he helped influence the creation of the International Relations department. When Karav's second term came to a close he put his full support behind Hull, who had decided to run himself. Unfortunately he proved unable to beat his political opponent Mason Trah who won the election, albeit barely, in 24 AE. The first year of Trah's presidency was marked by conflict over who to appoint as Head of the Military, and in the end the Senate finally allowed him to appoint his own candidate on the condition that Hull would be appointed as the nations Head of International Relations. Despite events concerning individuals such as John Ghern Voldrania had been a paradise of peace and civility up until this point, which changed only months after Hull's appointment. At the end of 25 AE a colony going by the name of Hera declared war on the nation Tripoly, the former claiming the latter had invaded their land. Due to the recent invention of the airship President Trah held off from intervening, instead preferring to outfit the military with this new technology first. Hull spent most of his time trying to talk Trah out of this approach to no avail. Any and all attempts to establish a means of communication with Hera were either ignored or cut off, so Hull found himself entirely unable to prevent the war. He was, however, able to strengthen Akarv's alliance with fellow Tripolian settler Yoren, and managed to establish a standing alliance in case the Heran-Tripolian War got out of hand. In 27 AE Tripoly formally requested aid, and as the Akarvian Military was now outfitted with a fleet of airships Trah gave the "go-ahead". The alliance Hull formed sprang to action, and the war was over in Tripoly's favor soon after. In the wars aftermath Hull was one of many advocates for a temporary occupation of Hera in order to ensure a peaceful transition of power. Trah went on to win a second term, and Hull remained the Head of International Relations. While their first term was marked by the Heran-Tripolian War their second term was marked by the formation of multiple new nations, forcing Hull to increase his diplomatic efforts. In 29 AE Akarv ended its occupation of Hera, simultaneously recognizing it as a sovereign nation. At the same time, colonies in a northern continent had organized themselves into the new nation of Fallnavor, led by the daughter of James Navor, a major force in the Voldranian Expedition. Later, in 32 AE, a southern territory of Fallnavor being referred to as the "Cannibal Islands" revolted, and in an effort to avoid conflict Fallnavor granted them the right to secede, which led to the formation of the nation Scavoran. Hull worked day and night to establish relations with each of the rapidly forming nations, and even managed to form an alliance with Scavoran and maintain friendly relations with Hera, but he could only form an uneasy relationship with Fallnavor. When Trah's time as President came to an end Hull again decided to run, but this time he allied himself with an organization calling themselves the "Karavist Party", a political group with the desire to organize like-minded individuals. With their backing and his reputation Hull easily managed to win the 32 election, making him the fifth President of the nation and the first to be a member of a political party. Hull had a quiet presidency for the most part, but made major contributions to Akarv's outwards expansion. During Hulls two terms as President Akarv claimed a large portion of land to the east, absorbing several outlying settlements into itself. As Akarv was expanding its mainland territory Hull also began organizing "colonization parties" to establish new settlements in more remote areas. One, led by Cali Pox, established the Tedre colony in the mountains west of Hera. The other, led by Errick Ohn, went south into the cold, snowy forests of future Eirros. Soon after the expedition set off all form of contact was lost, and rapidly changing weather made a search impossible. All new expeditions to the region were cut off after a particularly fierce winter, with Hull determining that Ohn's team had perished. In 39 AE, as Hull's presidency was nearing its end, he and the current Head of International Relations Todd Fletcher joined an international committee that had come together to form an organization that could effectively define the rights and abilities of a nation, and determine each of their borders. This organization, called the International Council of Voldrania, was signed into law in each of its eight founding nations by the end of the year, an action which officially cemented the region owned by Akarv. Hull's presidency ended at the end of 40 AE and saw Alan Fruith replace him. After more than thirty five years in the political industry Hull had grown tired of it, and instead decided to settle down and live life on his own. He and his family moved out to the Taylen region of Akarv for a time where Hull enjoyed his retirement ignoring the affairs of the world. In 60 AE Voldrania fell to the Void Devourer, and Hull and the rest of his family were forced to flee in order to survive. Hull was one of the few Voldranian Presidents to see New Voldrania, where he lived until his death in 67 AE. Category:Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Politicians Category:Leaders